Decisions
by ilovedinoskaley
Summary: Diane had a decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to thank Jazzy and Sofi for the idea of this fic. Ilysm.

Diane floated in and out of consciousness. The last thing that she fully could remember was the car sliding across the other lane of traffic toward the woods. She remembered hitting the largest tree that stopped her; it had hit dead center of the car. Then the next time that she came out of her painful sleep she was in the ambulance, there was shouting between the two people that were standing over her. Ten minutes later Diane then was able to open her eyes a crack to see the nurses and doctors rush her down a hallway yelling terms that she couldn't understand. The final time she remembered waking up was in her hospital bed. Her whole body was in pain, but she didn't notice it too much when she saw her grey haired cowboy sleeping with his head on her bedside. Even though it pained her, she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. It waked Kurt almost automatically; he turned his face sleepily and kissed her palm.

"Stay, please." Kurt said as she felt herself drifting out of the consciousness that made her feel like she hadn't been off-roading in her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt tried listening to what the doctor had to say, but he couldn't ignore Diane's bruised and broken form that lay in the bed five feet from him.

"These pictures and big words are meaningless to me. What is going on?" Kurt tried to say as calm as possible.

"Sir, she is in a coma. You need to start thinking about where she is going to stay. It is up to her at this point." The doctor said before leaving Kurt alone with Diane.

Kurt ran both of his hands through his hair in frustration. He then went back to his chair next to her bed and went back to holding and kissing her right hand.

Twenty minutes went by before Kurt was approached by a nurse that he didn't even hear come in.

"Mr. McVeigh, it's time to move her to the new room you wanted." She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to smile even though she knew it was useless.

"Okay." He stood moving his chair back with a shove before looking back down at Diane.

Kurt bent down and kissed her forehead and then whispered to her, "Come back to me."


	3. Chapter 3

She was lying on the couch when she woke up, but it wasn't her couch at her apartment or the one out at the farm. It was a smooth print that she remembered looking at as a child. Then she looked up at a woman was standing in front of her. Not just any woman. Her mother. Her mother was standing in front of her.

Diane opened her mouth to speak, but her mother spoke first, "why are you here? You are too young you should be with that handsome man of yours."

"How? What? Where am I?" Diane asked as her mother sat down next to her.

"I don't know." She answered with a soft smile, "but there are people here you want to see."

Just as she said this, down the stairs walked Will and her father chatting as they went. That was until they saw Diane.

"Will? Dad?" Diane jumped up and ran to the stairs and Will jumped to meet her first.

"I missed you." Will said hugging her tight. He couldn't even remember the last time that he hugged her, "are you- have you-"

"She isn't here completely." Diane's mother said as they broke from their hug, even though his arm was still around her waist.

"You should go." Diane's father said.

"But you guys are here. Why would I go- Kurt? Where is he?" Diane left Will's side and went to go check down the hallway to the garage and went around the dining room and back before she knew that he wasn't there.

"If you want to go see him you have to go back." Diane's father said as much as it pained him. He wished that she would stay with them, but she belonged back with her husband.

"But you guys are here." Diane knew she sounded ignorant and childish, but she wanted to stay. Her best friend and her parents where here, but her husband was back there.

"If you go out the door you go back for good." Her mother said looking toward the front door of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia came to the hospital a week and a half after the accident and finally convinced Kurt to go home and shower. She even told him that she would take care of Justice because he was staying at the hospital almost every night.

"You know. I am trying to understand how this happened to you of all people. Yes, you are stubborn and a democrat. You kick me at night and you always have to get the last word. You are always right and you work late and you have to get up early, but you made at all so beautiful. You make everything beautiful. Even that laugh that you say you hate, but it is actually gorgeous," Kurt said stroking Diane's hand as he talked to her unmoving form, "all those nights that you would work late and you came home and thought I was sleeping, I was never really sleeping. I always waited up and that first date I was so nervous. When I first asked you I was so relieved when you said yes. Then I remember when you said that you wanted to get married. I was such a jerk about that. There was no questioning the fact that I loved and wanted to marry you. I- I don't even know why I didn't say yes. I would have married you then and there if I could have."

Kurt's voice got softer and softer as he spoke, making him sadder that she wasn't going to make a comment back that would have shaken his male ego just so she could play it off cool or she would kiss him and love him because he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I promise that I will be a better husband. I know that it sounds stupid, but I will be there for you and I will always support you even if I don't agree completely. I will walk Justice in the mornings like you want me to and I will bring you lunch at work and if you want I can sit at the firm with you if you have to stay late. I can make you breakfast in the morning and if you want we can go shopping if that would make you happy. And if you hate shooting at the range we don't have to go and then we-"

"Turn it off." Diane couldn't listen to this anymore. Kurt was breaking her heart, "how do I get back?"

"Walk out the front door without hesitation." Her mother told her as she pointed her toward the front door.

Diane turned back to Will and her parents, "so this is goodbye?"

"For now." Will nodded as he gave Diane a last hug before she hugged her parents and then turned back to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, I love you. Please, come back." Kurt repeated slowly as memorized every part of Diane's right hand again.

Diane opened her eyes just a little and she was greeted by the sterile smell of the hospital and the blinding white of everything that surrounded her. She moved her head over and saw Kurt holding her hand just looking at it and he looked exhausted, but she couldn't help but smile at him when she moved her fingers across his palm.

He looked up and his eyes met hers and he jumped up and couldn't help but press kisses to every inch of her face.

"I missed you." Those were the only words that Kurt could muster.

"I chose you. I chose you." Even though Kurt didn't completely understand what Diane meant by this statement, she knew what it meant and how she will always remember how she chose him.


End file.
